My Angel from Connecticut
by B.Stryker
Summary: When a tradegy hits JD, he starts to think about his son, Sammy, and how he can improve how Sammy's life will turn out. And this cause feelings for someone come up, feelings that he didn't want to see again. JDXElliot all the way! completed!
1. The Beginging of the End

My angel from Connecticut

My angel from Connecticut

Disclaimer: I don't own scrubs……………………….i tried but Billy wouldn't sell it CURSE YOU! Well this is told in good old J.D's persepctive.

((AN: (that's Author's note) Italics are J.D's thoughts and are fantasies. are actions))

Working at Sacred Heart for so long, you become so used to what happens it becomes a routine. You become more used to death then other people. It's like Death is like another co-worker.

_"Hey J.D. My daughter is selling cookies." Death said patting his little girl's head. "Put me down for three of those mint wafers." I said a little scared._

"Yo dawg. You wanna go play some ball?" Turk said to me. Even though he knew I sucked completely. "Nah Turk. I have to go pick up Sammy soon." I said a little upset. I'm starting to realize what I might be doing to him. He's gonna grow up just like me. shudders

Well to be blunt, when I got back from picking Sammy up and sat there looking at him. It's amazing at how much he looked like Dad. "Hey J.D." A familiar voice said. I looked up and there was Elliot. "Hi there Sammy." She said sitting next to me, talking in that high baby voice Sammy loves. Sammy smiled and laughed. I smiled too.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BESSIE!" I heard Dr. Cox saying walking in. "What is it Dr. Cox?" I asked trying to be nice. After a while this guy gets annoying. "Well, this is a hospital, and yet you're in a knitting circle with Barbie here." He said in the most annoying voice ever. "Well actually. It's my day off and I had to pick my son up and decided to come see my friends." I snapped back. "Woh there Maggie. Did someone accidentally pull a size smaller thong?" I just rolled my eyes, and picked up Sammy. "Let's go Sammy."

As I sat in my apartment, watching Sammy take a nap. I thought about what I'm going to do. Sammy needs a woman to be a mom for him. But sadly every relation I was in, I sabotaged. The only relationship I had that was close to good, was the one I had with Elliot. And we all know what happened.

_montage of scenes of J.D. and Elliot dating then breaking up_

In general……not good. Just when things couldn't get worst, a knock came at the door. I got up and there was a person with a note. "You're J.D?" He asked. "Yeah….why?" I asked confused. "Here." He said handing me a note and left. I sat own the couch next to Sammy's crib and read the note. What it said made my heart drop. On the note it said…..that my mom died. First I lost my dad…..now I lost my mom. I went over to Sammy's crib and picked him up. I sat on the couch hugging my son and cried. I held him, not wanting to let go. Hoping, that this was only a hellish dream.


	2. Murphey's law

My Angel from Connecticut

My Angel from Connecticut

Disclaimer: Well I got a lot of feedback for the chapter. I like to thank the people who flooded my inbox with reviews and advice! The advice really helped me get back in my groove of writing stories and making them more interesting!

The next day, I was mostly in a haze. I was trying to just not screw anything up.

"Well, Mrs. Henderson, it seems that the cancer is spreading. But there's a kemo trial for this, so if you want, I can put you on it." I said in a simple monotone. "Sure. I'll give it a try." Mrs. Henderson said. "Okay. I'll get back to you.." I said walking out of her room. I sighed and leaned on the counter.

"Hey Bambi, everything all right?" Carla asked patting my head.

"No Carla. I'm in a major hole right now……….my mom……….died." I said barely able to get it out. Tears were going down my cheeks. Déjà vu really sucks at some points. The whole time I was talking to Carla, memories of what happened when I Heard my dad came back into my mind and it made me feel even worst.

"Oh, Bambi. I'm so sorry." Carla said giving me a hug.

"Oh Tiffany." I heard Dr. Cox exclaim. I turned around and faced him. "What?! What old, pathetic insults do you have for me today?" I asked, almost yelling it. "Now Tiffany. Didn't mommy teach you better?" He asked. That just set me off. I looked him right in the eye.

"Listen here. You pathetic, alcoholic, has been ! I had it up to here with your crap! Now leave me alone, or I will hurt you! YOU LISTENING MARGRET!?" I yelled at him, getting right in his face. He looked pissed, but I was about to kill him. I am sick and tired of his crap. I stormed out as everyone looked at me shocked. They never saw me do that before. I heard Dr Cox ask Carla, "What is his problem?" Carla's only response was, "His mom died yesterday." It sounded like she was about to cry.

As I sat in the on-call room, crying. A thought ran through my mind. How is Dan taking this?

_(Dan is butt naked in the tube, drinking beer like last time "Come on Mr. Duck...drink up.)_

"Hey J.D." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Elliot. No doubt, she heard from Carla. She sat down next to me and there was an awkward silence.

"Look J.D., once I had this dog named Pingo. Well actually it was my neighbor's dog, but they just let it roam free. But anyway I loved him so much. But one day, Pingo got hit by a car and died. And for so long, I thought it was my fault." She said, going into her random life lessons that never make sense until she explains it again.

"What?" I asked confuse. "What I am saying is. When someone close to you dies. You always think it's your fault, but you eventually get over it." She said going into better detail.

"It's not that……I'm upset that Sammy's life isn't going to be full. He won't have grandparents or a mother for that matter." I told her. "Well, J.D. I'm always here if you need any help." She said giving me a hug. I hugged her back and I felt good for the first time ever since I got the news.

"Thanks Elliot." I said when we stopped hugging. We looked at each other, and it was like a magnet was on my forehead, because I slowly starting going in to kiss her.

"Dr. Dorian. Why is it that Mrs. Henderson is on the Decitcon drug trial?" Dr. Kelso said bursting into the room.

_"And now the moment is gone. Thanks Bobby." I thought to myself. (Grabs Dr. Kelso and throws him out the window.)_

"Well she has cancer. And I thought the trial could help…." I started saying but he cut me off.

"Look sport. That trial can only have a selective few. And I want the ones that can help this hospital." Dr. Kelso said going on his rants. "There's one spot left and I'm giving it to Mr. Wilson. He said if the trial helps, him he'll donate enough money to reopen a wing in this hospital." He added walking out.

Murphy's Law states, that if something can go wrong…..it will. And my life is getting worst and worst by the minute. First I realize my son isn't gonna have a mom, I find out my mom died, and now an innocent women is gonna die and not have a fighting chance.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself looking at Mrs. Henderson talking to her family.

Well that's part two! I like to thank the people who sent me the reviews again. Thanks to them, this chapter is better then the first. Now I have to start on chapter three. After I finish my exams for high school…………….._(shudders)_


	3. I'd Kill to Fall Asleep

Well. Once again, I to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter. You're positive reviews are really keeping me going with this story. Let me tell you, it's hard to type a story and study for exams. Luckily I'm almost done them so yay!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As I laid in bed that night, insomnia was taking toll on my body and my mind. The song "I'd Kill to Fall Asleep," by New Found Glory kept creeping into my thoughts. I looked at the clock and it only said 10:30. Then as if sensing my need to do something, my phone rang. I got up walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said making it sound like they woke me up. I don't know why I did it……really I don't.

"Hey J.D." I heard Kim's voice say. She spoke softly, hoping that Sammy wouldn't wake up.

"Hey Kim….What you want?" I asked her trying to sound casual. I failed miserably.

"Look. Elliot called me and told me what happened to your mom. I'm sorry that that happened. How are you holding up?" She asked sound seriously concerned.

"I'd guess fine. My mind isn't really wanting to accept the fact that she's gone." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, if you want, you can keep Sammy for a couple of months if you want." She offered.

"Really? Thanks Kim. I owe you one." I said to her before hanging up.

Well after that conversation, I was able to actually get to sleep. Still took a long time. Well when I woke up, it was around 10 that morning. I got Sammy and went over to Turk and Carla's place so Izzy and Sammy could play and I couldn't relax. Luckily I had people cover my patients. As Izzy and Sammy played with a red ball, I sat with Turk just talking.

"So dude, how you feeling?" Turk asked me. He was the only I didn't talk to when my mom died.

"Okay. Kim said I could keep Sammy for a little while longer. I guess to see if he can help cheer me up." I said rubbing my forehead, watching Sammy. "I'm more concerned about how he's gonna grow up. I don't want him growing up like me."

"What you need to do is find a nice girl to settle down with. Someone who is nice and stuff." Turk said getting up to grab a beer.

"Heh. That'll be easy. Hey baby. I'm J.D. and this Sammy, my son who already hates you, because you're not his mommy. Want me to buy you a drink?" I said sarcastically.

"Then find a nice girl Sammy seems to like. There has to be someone." Turk said tossing me a soda. He knew I quit drinking. Well, I still have the occasional appletini.

As I thought about girls that Sammy liked really it came down to three people. Carla, Kim, and Elliot. And as if on cue, my mind kept playing all the moments me and Elliot spent together. From when we first met, to the time we almost kissed and we're interrupted by Kelso.

_"Stop it. We've been done this road like 8 times. And it always end the same way." I thought to myself. _

But it didn't matter how many times I said it. The same thing kept playing. And the same phrases kept playing in my head.

_"I'm in love with Elliot Reid!" My thoughts screamed._

This was a major wake up call. It didn't matter how I looked at it. For once in my life…..I was certain about something. I was in love with Elliot Reid.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow……three updates in three days! I'm on fire! Well read, review, love this chapter. I'm already starting chapter 4. Peace peace, good night and good luck!


	4. Living on a Prayer

My Angel from Connecticut

My Angel from Connecticut

Brain………………..fried……………can't think………………..stupid finals. My brain is almost junked. And I think I broke it writing this chapter. Well let's see what happens.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yesterday, my brain was rattled for like a billionth time. It turns out I am still in love with Elliot. To tell the truth, it really isn't that shocking. Every time me and Elliot end up in a rut, we always turn to one another. "So Sammy. Whatcha think about Elliot?" I asked my kid. He just smiled and laughed. "I thought so." I replied.

"Hey jerk." I heard the Janitor say for like the third time.

"Why yes. What can I do you, you pathetic, loser?" I asked insulting him.

"You do know that it has been over three days and I haven't bothered you. We're behind schedule." He said being as annoying as ever.

"Or, you can leave me alone because I'm still very upset about my mom's death, and if you bother me just the tinny tiny bit. I will take that mop of yours and popsicle you." I said walking past him. He had a complete look of shock on his face.

"Yeah…..well……you're………………." He tried saying something intelligent.

I ignored the fact that I just out smarted a man who wore a belt with a jumpsuit; I stopped by Carla's work station to drop of Sammy. But, of course my luck Elliot was there first.

"Hey J.D. And hello Sammy." She said in my opinion, one of the cutest voices ever.

Well really everything is cute about her. Even when she's angry, she's cute. I can't believe I didn't notice it before hand.

_(Scene from titanic but with J.D. and Elliot in at the front of the ship) "I'm king of the world!" I yelled. "I'm queen of the world!" Elliot yelled with me struggling to keep her up. "Whoa….J.D, easy there….whoa whoa whoa!" Elliot yelled falling over board. "Sorry." I said looking down at her._

"Gotta make sure to keep a life saver." I said out loud like I usually do with my day dreams.

"What?" Elliot asked confused. God she even looked cute when confused.

"DR. DORIAN! DR. DORIAN!" An intern yelled running up.

"What is it?" I asked her as she caught her breathe. She seemed excited.

"Here's Mrs. Henderson charts." She said handing me her chart.

I looked at it and I swear to god, I smiled.

"Her cancer stopped spreading. We can treat her with simple kimo. Normally that would sound bad, but to someone given a death sentence too, that is great news. I ran to Mrs. Henderson's room and she was still there.

"Mrs. Henderson. I have great news. Your cancer has stopped spreading." I said to her still smiling ear to ear.

"What does that mean?" She asked getting a little excited.

"It means simple kimo therapy will help you. You don't need the decitcon trial." I explained.

"That's excellent news! Well, it still sucks that I have cancer, but it's treatable! I got to tell me family!" She said as giddy as a school girl.

I decided to leave her alone so she could call her family. I saw Elliot playing with Sammy and I thought how cute they looked together.

_(Shows J.D. and Elliot in the future married.) "I got you Sammy." I said while tickling my son. He couldn't stop laughing. Then Elliot sat down next to me laughing. "What's wrong?" She asked through giggles. "Sammy says he's ticklish right here." I said still tickling "Oh here?" Elliot asked starting to tickle Sammy as well._

"Hey J.D. Wake up man!" I heard Turk say, while snapping his fingers. I quickly came out of my daydream.

"Oh, sorry man." I said snapping back to reality

"Dude…..you were thinking about Elliot." Turk said to my shock.

"How did you-?" I asked confused greatly.

"Dude, you've been with her like 8 times, and I know your face when, you're thinking about her." He applied. To think I such a tell.

"Maybe I was." I said shrugging.

"Dude. How many times must we go through this?" He said shaking his head. "It always ends with you two in a emotional train wreck!"

"Not now Turk….I think, I'm finally sure about something. I'm in love with Elliot Reid." I said glad, I finally said it out loud.

"Then you might as well ask her out." Turk said, acting like he gives up.

"Well that's the kicker. How am I going to do that…" I said mostly to myself. "How am I gonna do this."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well it took me two days, but I got it done! Read review. The usually. Just let me have like a day or two rest. I destroyed my brain writing this chapter for you.


	5. Butterflies and Miracles

My Angel from Connecticut

My Angel from Connecticut

Well thank you guys for being patient. I've been busy lately with things that don't really matter. Plus I had writers block…..and I had it bad! Well it's kinda gone……………Now where was I? I get off track so easily…………..LOOK A FIRE HYDRIENT!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Life has been getting a little bit better. I'm still upset over my mother, but life seemed to have returned back to normal. The janitor returned to annoying me on a daily basis. And Dr. Cox, returned to insulting my self-esteem.

"Well Veronica, I'm gonna need an EKG on Mr. Larson over at bed 4. And I'm gonna need that before you go out clubbing with your girlfriends tonight." He yelled walking up to me as I left the day care area, dropping Sam off.

"Hey Perry. Would you stop harassing your little lap dog? I need something." Jordan said walking up. She could really save someone's ass sometimes.

"Look Jordan. The only thing I could help you with is leading your army of blood-thirty demons against the mortal world. But seeing how I like this world, I will just have to splash holy water on you and send you back from where you came from." Cox said going on his hatred rant. "Oh quiet Mr. pressed chest hair. I just need you home tonight. I'm getting my botox done and I need you to watch Jack." Jordan said walking away without hearing Dr. Cox's answer.

"Now back to newbie here." He said turning around.

"Hey Coxie. Do it yourself" I said giving him the patients chart. "As for me doing what you said, find your self another lapdog." I said walking off. To tell you people the truth, my thoughts were mainly on how I was gonna ask Elliot out.

_Plan 1: I walk in dressed as a greaser and act like John Travolta from Grease and ask her out._

_Plan 2: I pay some guy to steal her purse, I chase him down, beat him up, and seeing me as a hero, she revels that she loves me_

_Plan 3: I just simply ask her out._

_"Okay……2 would cost me too much money." I said checking that one off an imaginary checklist. "One……well I don't think I have the body to dress up in all leather and to wear my hair like that." I added checking "I guess I should just ask her out._

"Hey J.D." Elliot said walking up to me. Sadly I didn't hear her. I was still in my little day dream dilemma. "Hey J.D. You there?" She asked snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Wha?" I asked stupidly. Elliot giggled at that. Or maybe it was at the face I made. I had one of those dumbstruck look. Guys you know what I'm talking about. It's one of those faces you would have if you say Jessica Alba and Carmen Electra were making out in bikinis.

"What was that all about?" She asked me, with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh….nothing…….." I said drawings blanks. I decided to do what every guy does when drawing blanks. "LOOK! A SQURRIEL!" I yelled pointing in a random direction. Thankfully Elliot looked and I ran away.

"This is gonna be harder then I thought." I said to myself as I grabbed a cup of coffee. As I turned around from the counter I kinda went into shock. Sitting at a table was Elliot.

_"My luck can't be that bad." I thought to myself._

"Hey J.D." Elliot said waving me to sit with her. I decided now was the time to grow a pair, and ask her out. I walked over and sat down. Luckily, she couldn't tell how uncomfortable I was with this.

"Hey Elliot I wanna ask you something." I said trying to think of way to ask this.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked me. I could help but stare into her blue eyes. She just looked so damn beautiful.

"I was wondering………would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" I asked her, relieved I finally asked her. But now I was nervous she would say no. Oh self-esteem, why won't you show your shiny little head.

"J.D., I would love to." She said excitedly. My jaw basically dropped. I never thought she would say yes.

"Uh…..all right then. I'll pick you up tonight at 8 I guess." I said still surprised.

"See you tonight then." She said, getting up, walking out the door, leaving me with a smile.

"Holy crap…………..she said yes!" I said out loud.

_(Scene of me dancing through the hospital naked a la Austin powers, with the Austin Powers theme song playing.)_

At 4 o'clock I left work and went home to get ready for my date with Elliot. Well Sammy I got a date tonight with Elliot. If everything goes right……..well I don't what will happen." I said to Sammy, who giggled like usually. "Oh this is gonna be fun."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There we are finally! Chapter 5 is done. I'm gonna be on vacation next week so don't expect a new chapter soon. But do expect one soon. If I can another chapter done by the end of this month, that's nothing short of a miracle. Well, R/R. PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't had one in so long! :p


	6. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

My Angel from Connecticut

My Angel from Connecticut

Well. I'm done work, and I already started school. I don't like school……then again who does? I have to study so hard for my friggen SATs and that pisses me off. Well let me type this chapter to see if it makes me feel better. So R/R

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tonight is my big date with Elliot. I have the perfect night plan. I even get to wear my tux. And I look DAMN good in it. I mean come on, who wants a piece?

"Bambi, what's with the get-up?" I heard Carla ask as she and Turk walked into my apartment. They were watching Sam for me tonight.

"He's going out with Elliot….AGAIN!" Turk said jumping onto my coach.

"Oh Bambi this is what the 10th time now." Carla said smiling like the little Dominican she-devil like she is.

"It's only been like 7 times. And you know what they say. 7 is the luckiest of all numbers." I said straightening my tie. I need to look nice. This was my last suit clean.

"Well if this is gonna be like the last 6 times, you two dated, this is how it's gonna go. You and Elliott have your week of nothing but doing the nasty. Then you'll say something to ruin it, then you two break up the next day, and then 'you' spend the next month curled up in the fiddle position on your couch, inhaling a bag of cheetos and watching Golden Girl re-runs on TV land." Turk said going into a rant that came once in a blue moon.

"Well then. I got you the Sanford and son season 3 DVD set to watch while I was gone, but now you can't watch them." I said walking out the door.

About ten minutes later I was standing in front of Elliot's door. I was lucky enough to be able to get a bunch of roses.

"Here we go." I said knocking. No one answered the door right away though.

After about two minutes the door opened and ya'll, my jaw dropped 6 feet to the ground. Standing in front of me was Elliot. But she didn't look like Elliot. She was in this beautiful red dress. In the lighting of the hallway of her apartment, her face seemed to light up.

"Hey J.D. something the matter?" She asked confused at my face. I was stuck in awe.

"Ah….no…….everything is perfect. You look absolutely beautiful." I said still in awe.

"Aw thanks. I actually wasn't sure about this dress. I thought it made my hips look big." She said looking at her dress.

"No. You look perfect." I said which is an understatement. There isn't a word that could describe how perfect and beautiful she looked. Elliot looked back down at her dress, I noticed she was red in the face.

"Well, let's get going. Our reservations are given up after 8 and its 7:30 already. I also have a little surprise for you." I said giving her a sly smile.

"What is it?" Elliot asked as we walked out of her apartment building. Her eyes then came face to face with a stretch limo I rented, "Oh my god! J.D. how did you get this?" She asked smiling.

"My old financier Hans', rest in peace, brother rents them out. And he gave me a good deal. After you madam." I said opening the door for her.

"Thank you sir." She said smiling getting in. She even rubbed my arm a little bit. I got in after her and tapped the window so Hans' brother, Herman , to start driving. About 30 minutes later we pulled up in front of a very nice looking restaurant.

"Oh J.D., this place looks expensive. Are you sure we can afford this?" She asked looking at the giant building.

"Don't worry Elliot. Nothing is too expensive for you." I said getting out, but tripping on the frame and crashing to the ground. "I'm okay." I said quickly jumping up, fixing my tux. "Shall we go in Miss Reid?" I asked holding my am out.

"Yes. Let's head inside." She said smiling taking my arm. We walked in and the place was bigger then I expected. Both Elliot and I were in awe of how big the place was.

"Um excuse me. Do you have a reservation?" A French guy asked us. He sounded snotty to me. Then again all French people do.

"Uh, yeah. Dorian for two?" I asked looking down at his little book.

"Ah yes. I see. Follow me." He said grabbing two menus. He led us to a perfectly placed table by the window, where the full moon was out.

"Wow, what a nice view. This type of table must have cost you a lot of money." Elliot said gazing out the window. The moonlight making her face shine.

"Nothing is too expensive for you Elliot." I said without even realizing it.

I sat down across from her and took a sip from my water. I was so nervous I couldn't think of small talk. Thankfully our waiter came up.

"Hello I am Jacques. I am your waiter. May I start you off with a bottle of wine?" He asked sounding as snotty as his friend at the counter.

"Sounds good to me. How about you Elliot?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Sounds good." She said smiling at me. My insides did about a 900 degree back flip with a couple of kick flips thrown in……..I gotta lay off the jam sessions of Tony Hawk American Wasteland.

About 5 minutes later our waiter came back with a bottle of merlot. He put the put on the able and just walked away.

"Well then. Mr. Snoody isn't getting a very big tip." I said pouring Eliot a cup of wine, then pouring myself one.

"Here's to us two kids with nothing to do." I said hold up my cup in a toast.

"Here here." Elliot said smiling taking a sip. "Now answer me this J.D. Why did ask me out to dinner?" Elliot asked swirling her wine around her cup. I did a spit take when she asked me this. I didn't see that question coming.

"Um, cause we never hang out anymore." I said off the top of my head. I can't say I really invited her to dinner……yet.

"Okay dookie." Elliot said taking another sip smiling at me. I dodged a bullet.

About 30 minutes later Elliot and I were enjoying our dinner. Elliot ordered something that was basically pasta and I ordered a delicious Salisbury steak. Our waiter was still a complete hotdog . At the end of it all, all that was left was the check.

"Here is your check." Our waiter said giving it to me. I looked down at the check and went numb.

_"1200 bucks!? Oh my god……I might faint!" I yelled in my head._

"J.D. is everything alright?" Elliot asked me.

"Yeah. Everything is peachy." I said taking out my wallet and taking out of my last 1200 dollars.

"Well there goes my used tanning bed." I added as me and Elliot walked out of the restaurant and our limo was waiting for us. We got into the limo and drove back to Elliot's house.

We got to her house and I walked her to her door.

"I had a great time tonight. J.D." Elliot said giving me a smile that made my insides light up.

"I did too." I said smiling, wanting to say how I really feel. "Actually Elliot there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Elliot asked me looking at me with her big beautiful eyes.

"The real reason I asked out tonight is because……..well……………..I love you." I said totally red in the face. I looked at Elliot and she looked speechless. "I know we've been down this road before……7 times to be exact, but now I realize that I truly truly love you. And if you don't love me, I understand-

"J.D. calm down." Elliot said putting a finger on my lips to make me quiet. She then leaned and started kissing me. That sent me into a stage of shock and joy. I kissed her back and enjoyed it to. It felt like the world, just melted away. After what felt like 10 minutes, I lost track of time, we pulled apart. I looked into her eyes and just stared into them.

"I love you too J.D." Elliot finally said smiling. "You wanna come in?"

"I don't know….Turk and Carla are watching Sammy for me." I said unsure.

"Come on, please?" She asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Damn your cuteness. Fine I'll call them." I said smiling. I took out my phone and called Turk.

"Holla!" Turk said answering.

"Hey Turk. Can you watch Sammy for the rest of night?" I asked him.

"Sure I don't see why not." Turk said, and I could feel that he was smiling.

"Thanks man." I said hanging up.

I walked into Elliot's house and looked around. I don't think I was ever in it before.

"You wanna watch a movie our something?" Elliot asked.

"Sure what do you want to watch?" I asked her.

"How about Breakfast Club?" She asked me holding up the DVD.

"Sure, I love that movie." I said smiling.

Elliot and I were lying on her couch enjoying Breakfast Club. About 30 minutes into 30 minutes into the movie I looked down at Elliot and saw that she was asleep. She was curled up into a ball lying against my chest. I smiled at how cute she looked. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. About 5 minutes later, I was asleep completely full of joy. I finally found my true love. I finally found, my angel from Connecticut.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally done! Well this is my longest chapter, but I think it's my best one. I'm already starting my new scrubs fan fiction so look for that later. I like to thank you, my readers, for reading this story, giving me feedback, and being patient while I tried to get rid of writer's block. I'm also dedicating this story to the memory of my English teacher who died last night in a car accident. Farewell for now.


End file.
